Please Don't let go
by AwesomePerson902
Summary: One little thing almost cost dawn her life This is my first Pokemon fanatic Constructive criticism would be helpful
1. Prolouge

_**Title: Please don't let go**_

_**Pairing: PaulxDawn**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters I only own this story **_

_**Summary: One little thing almost cost **__HER __**life **_

_**Authors note: Some parts may be a little ooc most of this story is in Paul's pov **_

**Prologue **

_You know how people say actions speak louder than words. Well that day I found out how words can hurt just as much as actions_

Paul's POV

I know how people see me they see me as a selfish jerk who only thinks for himself and treats his Pokémon like there nothing and only wants them at their strongest. Well news flash my pokemon are amazing and I treat them with respect as any other trainer. I only act that way around others because I don't want people to pity me for stupid reasons. Back to the point I know where I stand and it's not with others. I get along well with other just one trainer I don't even know anything about him and every time I see him he has to battle me I swear I gets annoying can I just walk from one town to the next without him wanting battle. I respect him breeder friend that follows him what was him name again rock anyway I don't care. I see them night and day having fun laughing, joking, eating, and anything you can think up must be fun. The only one I think is worth something to me is the girl that stalks him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Troublesome

A/N I hope you liked the prologue I will do my best to update every day. The next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 Joy

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon our any of its characters, I only own this story

Authors note: Flashbacks will usually be in normal pov. The chapters will also get longer as time progress's

Age of characters

Dawn 15

Paul 16

Brock 21

Ash 16

**Paul's POV **

I arrived at the Pokemon center happy to be out of that stupid forest, I got lost at least twenty times in there. I went to the front desk and asked nurse joy to heal my Pokemon.

"Certainly I'd be happy to" she said

She handed me my pokeballs back

"Thank you May I get a room please" I said

"You got the last room" She replied "here is your key"

_Guess it's my lucky day_ I thought

I started to walk to the hall then I heard the one person I knew anytime.

**Dawn's POV**

Me and my friends had been traveling in the forest for nearly four days my legs were tired we were low on food and I was all sweaty. I imagined myself in the Pokemon center taking a nice shower and having an amazing dinner but of course it was just me imaging things again.

"Brock are we lost" I said

"Umm" he replied

"Great this is just great were going to starve to death" Ash said

"Really you're concerned about food and not anything else" I said coldly

"Hey guys I think I found the next town and our ticket out of this forest" Brock said

"Where do we go?" Ash said

"Just head straight, make a right and were out" He said

After getting out of that stupid forest ( hm… sound familiar) we went to the Pokemon center "YAY" I cheered. We went to talk to nurse joy and then

"Nurse joy my love for you is like a universe…never ending please do the hon-

"Croooooogannnkkkk"

"I guess loves can ehhh…'' Brock said

"Hi nurse Joy can we get a room" I said

"I'm sorry but the young man over there got the last room" She replied sadly

I saw him Paul the guy that was a total jerk to me when i first met

Flashback

"_Who are you?" Dawn asked  
_

"_I'm Paul and why are you here" Paul said  
_

"_To get my _Pokemon_ duh why are you here"_

"_Cause I can" He remarked _

"_Well you didn't have to be so rude " Dawn snapped _

"_You are weird I'm leaving bye" He said angry _

"_bye" She said shyly_

End of flash back

But i still liked him

I just looked at him for some reason I could not look away but i did not wanting to feel awkward.

**Paul's POV**

I felt sorry that there were no rooms and who knows where she will sleep tonight. I was going to tell her she can stay with but

"Hey it's Paul" Ash said

"What do you want" I said very harsh

"well I was wondering if we could stay with you in your room" He said

I took a quick look at her pleading eyes

"I could care less but you guys have to sleep on the floor

I made sure to say guys so she could get the other bed. When I saw her smile I just wanted to smile but I didn't.

A/N There is the next chapter hope you enjoyed leave suggestions and constructive criticism it really helps. The next chapter is where the main plot begins.


	3. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own this story.

Authors Note: This chapter I where the main plot begins. Well enjoy the story.

**Dawn's POV**

I was glad that Paul let us stay in his room but I didn't want sleep on the floor but I was still I was glad to be in the same room as him. I wanted to tell him so badly that I liked him but was afraid he would make a remark like _pathetic why would a troublesome girl like you even think of me _or _You are so pathetic don't talk to me again. _I just learned to keep my mouth shut if I didn't want to get my heart broken.

"So Paul how have you been" Brock asked

"I've been fine" He replied

"So Paul do you want to have a Pokemon battle" Ash said

It was so annoying when he did that Paul must be tired so this time I stood up for him.

"Ash don't you think he is tired he must have just got here like us can't it wait till tomorrow" I said

"Your troublesome friend is right I don't want to battle you when I have a chance at losing for stupid reasons like being tired" He replied harshly

I can't believe it he agreed with me I felt my face heat up but stopped when I remarked back.

"I have a name you know" I said to him

"…" he just kept walking down the hall

"oh so now you're playing the silent well I don't care" I said stupidly

"well if you don't care then why are you still talking to me" He said angrily

"Guys you should calm down before we have another remake of ash's first gym battle "Brock said

I stayed quiet the rest of the way. When he opened the door I went in put my stuff down and walked out not wanting to stay there.

**Paul's POV**

I was thrilled that dawn was going to stay in the room and I wanted to have a conversation with her and not with my jerk tone. We got to the room and then she just left not with her Pokemon or her bag just left I wanted to tell her I was sorry but something was stopping me. I went to the bathroom to shower and when I came out she still was not there I started to worry but still didn't. When Ash and his friend were done with the bathroom I sat on my bed and started reading a book, then ash left to train his Pokemon I was left alone with his friend umm… ro….br…Brock there Brock his friend Brock.

"So Paul what have you been doing" He asked

I didn't want to answer but I put my book down

"Training nothing much, why?" I asked

"Just asking" He replied

"OK then"

"Hey Paul can I ask you a question" he asked

"What" I said

"Do you like our friend Dawn "He asked

Why would he ask a question like that of course I did?

"Why would I like a troublesome girl like what was her name "I said

"Dawn "He said

"Yes her why would you even think that" I said back

"Just asking" He replied

What are you thinking why would you say that stupid. Just then I heard small footsteps as if something or someone was running,dammit I screwed up.

**Dawn's POV**

I was on my way back when I got to the door when I heard Brock talking.

"Hey Paul can I ask you a question" Brock said

"What" I heard Paul say

"Do you like our friend dawn" He said

Something inside e burst I was finally going to see how he felt about me.

"Why would I like a troublesome girl like what was her name "He replied

I felt crushed I was so sad I can't believe he said that.

"Dawn" I heard Brock say

"Yes her why would you even think that "I heard him say coldly

"Just asking" He said

I felt tears welling up in the corners of eyes and then I took off.I kept running not wanting to even see his face.

"Dusknoir Thunder punch" I heard someone say

I felt a jolt of pain on my side it hurt so badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed then everything went black.

**Paul's POV**

I had to make an excuse to go see her

"I'm going training" I said and left

I went in the general direction and then I started thinking on how to apogi-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I heard her scream and took off running.

**Who is the the person the hurt dawn?**

**Will Paul find dawn in time?**

**Will dawn survive?**

**Did Ash or Brock hear her scream?**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed I try hard to update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3 kidnap

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own this story

**?'S POV**

I did it I got her, she was all mine and all I needed was to hide her. There was just one problem her stupid friends would come looking for her. I need a plan, I didn't even think this would work but it did and needed to take action

"Dusknoir pick her up and make sure she doesn't wake up"

**Brock's POV**

I knew he liked her he was just too afraid to admit just then I heard a very faint scream and Ash burst through the door.

"Did you hear that" he said

Not wanting to freak him out.

"I didn't hear anything" I said calmly

"Oh OK well I going to finish training bye" Ash said

"Bye" I said,I knew dawn screamed but Paul was out there and would take care of her

**Paul's POV**

When I heard her scream my heart sank to my stomach. First I tell her friend Brock that I don't even like her and she hears me say it, now she got hurt. How much more of a jerk can I be? I was going to run for her when the Pokemon center started to close I needed to get mine and her things but I had my Pokemon that's all I needed right,so I keep running not letting anything stop me.

**?'S POV**

I heard running from the back of me and panicked

"Dusknoir put her behind that tree"

**Dawn's POV**

_Running…running…..Running_

_Can't stop have to keep running or __**HE **__will catch me_

**Paul's POV**

I kelp running till I saw a person walking with a Dusknoir he was alone,I looked around seeing if anyone else was there but no one was there, only him I walked up to see who he was. I was shocked and then I knew he was the who hurt her it was-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Conway"

**Brock's POV**

I started to worry Paul and Dawn were still not back and the Pokemon center was closing I had to do something because if Paul did come back with dawn she might be hurt because I did hear a scream and it was dawn.

"Nurse joy stop" I said

"What why" She said

"Because there still two people out there" I said

"I'm sorry sir but since nothing deathly is happening I'm afraid I have to close" She said

"Can't you stay open for five more minutes please" I pleaded

"Again my apologizes I have to close"

"OK then Goodbye" I said and left

A/n sorry for the short chapter the next one will be a little short but still decent,i will update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 4 find

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters

Paul's POV

"Well…well…well if it isn't Paul what are you doing out so late at this hour" Conway said

"Oh shut up don't act so innocent "I said very cold

"Someone's being a little rude tonight "He said

"You didn't answer my question"

"You didn't answer my question either" he said sarcastically

"I'm looking for someone "I replied harshly

"Well who are you for Paul hmm"

"None of your business"

"Well I just want to be alone"

"If you did why is your Dusknoir with you?"

"Company he is here to keep me company"

I knew he was lying and I wanted know where he was keeping Dawn and I wanted to know now. I started thinking if he don't have her he must have hiding her somewhere.

"Where is she Conway" I said

"Where who is what are you talking about" he said in a panicked voice

"You know who I'm talking about" I snapped

"No I don't"

"YES YOU DO NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS"I yelled

"No "He said and took off running

Conway's POV

"Dusknoir go get her and met The Home"

"Dusk " It replied Then left

Paul's POV

Why did he run all I knew is I needed to catch up to him and hurt him. I saw his Dusknoir but I ignored it and kept running, I ran till I was breathless. Where could he have gone he was just there how did he just disappear like that i lost my chance at finding dawn.I felt like someone punched me in the gut,wait my Pokemon

"honchcrow go find help"

"Honch" It said and flew away

I still felt guilty that i couldn't get him

"Why could I not have run any faster to catch him" I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes I tried my hardest not to cry but I felt then i felthot tears roll down the side of my face.

"Dusknoir Thunder Punch"

"Wha-"I felt something hard hit my back and I fell flat to the ground. I saw Conway slowly coming towards me

"You know too much and I need to deal with that now "He said

i was going to say something but Everything went black before i could.

_**The next morning **_

**Brock's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw Ash snoring on the floor but Paul and Dawn were nowhere. They never came back.

"Oh no "I said

I checked their things for anything that might help find them but I only found dawn's Pokémon _she didn't take them with her but Paul took his that's good._ I heard Ash getting up,_ what am i going to say to him "oh morning ash our friends are missing and there is nothing to we can do about it "calm down Brock just calmly tell him what happened._

"Morning Brock" He said still half asleep

"Morning" I said back

"Where are Paul and Dawn "He said

_Calmly tell him what happened _

"Paulanddawnleftlastnightandhavntcomebackyet" I said quickly

"What slow down Brock" he said

_Just tell him Brock CALMLY_

"Uhh Paul is training and Dawn went for a walk"

"Oh ok"

_Great why did you not tell him,well he find out himself right._

**What is "The House" that Conway told Dusknoir to take dawn to?  
**

**What is Conway going to do to Paul?**

**Will Brock ever tell Ash what really happened **

**Is dawn alive?**


	6. Chapter 5 Love

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own this story.

Author's note Paul is going to be very ooc just to let you know

_**Pokémon translation**_

Conway's POV

I needed to get him to "The House" before he woke up

"Dusknoir carry him to The House"

"Dusk?"

"Did you not here me take him The House "I snapped

"Dusk Dusk " (_**why you already have the girl)**_

"JUST TAKE HIM ALREADY"I yelled

Why is this Pokémon not listening to me?

"Dusk" (_OK_)

Finally he listened to me

**Paul's POV**

I woke and found myself in a room partly dark. My back hurt a lot but I was still was able to get up and walk around I saw a door and slowly started walking toward the door to get out of he-

"Oww" I said as I fell "What the-"somebody was laying on the floor unconscious as I looked closer and realized who it was. My heart sank when i saw.

"Dawn" I shook her little to try to wake her up

"Dawn" I shook her a little harder i started to get worried

"Please wake up" I said in a worried tone

I don't know when I started crying but I couldn't stop

"Please wake up I need you"

I picked her up put her on my lap and hugged while stroking her hair. I would hold her forever

"Please"

.

.

.

.

"I"

.

.

.

"I Love

"Uhhh"I heard her

"Dawn"

"Who "She said weakly

"It's Paul "I said

She looked at me and tried to smile but she looked like it was a challenge to even do that. I smiled back.

"Hi" she said

"Hi"

"What happened" She looked so hurt it was killing me

"Conway Abducted us" I replied to her i was just happy she was alive and i couldn't care about anything else but her.

Her eyes started to slowly close

"No don't close your eyes try to keep them open "I told her

"OK"

**Dawn's POV**

_I feel so empty like I'm floating and I have no control of where I going one minute it's a beautiful scene of colors everywhere and in a flash it's fire everywhere._

_I'm in a long tunnel one way has a light and all the pain starts to disappear as if it is slowly going away the other way is dark and has nothing but a small hole and as I get closer to there I feel so much pain radiating though my body I so badly want to go to the other side ._

"Dawn"

_Did I just hear that right is someone calling me?_

"Dawn"

_I can feel someone shaking me but no one is there._

"Please wake up"

_What I'm asleep no I can't be_

"Please wake up I need you"

_How do I wake up I don't know where to go _

"Please"

.

.

.

.

.

"I"

"_WHO'S THERE TELL ME PLEASE"I yelled_

_._

_._

_._

_For some reason I started walking to the dark part of the tunnel _

"_I Love"_

_._

_._

_I jumped in not caring about anything _

I opened my eyes and saw something purple and I felt strong arms around my waist "uhhh"I said my side was hurting so bad who was holding me though I felt safe for some reason.

"Dawn" Someone said

"Who" I said weak because my throat hurt a little

"It's Paul"

What Paul why was he here and why was he holding me. I saw worry and hurt in his eyes I could tell he was sorry. I tried to smile but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He smiled back.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" He said back to me

I desperately wanted to know what happened and why I was here.

"What happened?" I asked hoping for it not to be bad

"Conway abducted us" He replied

Wait Conway the last thing I remembered was running from the Pokémon center and everything going black. I was so tired and wanted to sleep I slowly started to close my eyes and drift to sle-

"No don't close your eyes try to keep them open" Paul said

"OK" I said

"Promise" He told me

"I promise" I said

My head was killing me and I wanted to get out of this place. Paul slowly picked me up and set me on a wall and started to walk away I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't- I was interrupted by a very violent cough and I felt something running down the side of my face.

**Paul's POV**

When I heard her cough I knew something bad was wrong with her. My brother used to tell me if there is nothing happening on the outside there was something wrong on the inside. I took of my jacket and gave it to her so she can keep warm

"No it's yo-

She started to cough again

"Don't talk I know it hurts you, I just going to try to get the door open oh and one more thing" I kneeled down to her height and kissed her on her forehead

"I won't leave you" I said

.

.

.

.

"Ever"

**Will Paul tell dawn he love's her?**

**Did Paul's honchcrow get help?**

**Where are Paul and Dawn at?**


	7. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

Sorry for such short chapters but I'm back home and there will be longer and a lot more chapter's


	8. Chapter 6 Don't Go

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own this story.

**Brock's POV**

Ash and I were getting ready to leave and I was very scared that something happened and they weren't coming back. I needed to tell ash whether I wanted to or not.

"Hey Ash I need to talk to you"

"Sure Brock what do you need"

"Don't freak out when I tell you this but Paul and Dawn might be missing" I said to him in the calmest tone I could pull off

"What do you mean might"

"Well Dawn hasn't been back since she left yesterday when we got here and last night Paul went to train and hasn't come back"

"Do you have any Idea where they might be" He asked me

"No but I was thinking we could ask nurse joy if she saw anything but if not we might have to tell officer jenny"

"Should we start asking now?"

"Yes we should" I said, got up and left

We grabbed everybody's things and went to the front desk

"Hello are you returning something" She asked

"Yes here you go" I said and handed her the key

"Thank you have a nice da-

"Actually I was going to as if you saw a girl with blue hair and a guy with purple hair leave last night"

"Only once a saw the girl run outside and the boy follow that's all"

"Thanks for the information"

Me and ash left having figured out nothing

"What do we do Brock?"

"I guess we have to get the police involved"

"OK"

We ran to the police station

"Hello anybody here" Ash yelled

"Hello may I help you" Officer Jenny said

"Yes i came here to ask for help in finding or friends" I asked her

"Are they missing"

"Well they haven't been back since last night"

"Do you have any idea of where they might have gone" she asked

"They ran into the woods and that's all we know"

"Well don't worry well try are hardest to get your fri-

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Hm what was that?"

We walked outside to see what it was and I was surprised to see who it was

"That's Paul's honchcrow" 

**Paul's POV**

I knew that there was no way I was going to get out of here easily. I went to dawn and decided if me or her were to die I should at least tell her how I feel about her. I walked to her and bent down to her level.

"Dawn" I could see her slipping away very slowly

"ye- She started to cough again

"Please don't talk I hate seeing you so hurt "I told her

She just nodded

"I just wanted to let you know that "I wasn't scared but happy that I was going to tell her

"I have always loved you since the day we met and I haven't stopped loving you and I just hope you feel the same about me"

She looked at me and I was sure I was going to get hit but she leaned forward and the second or lips touched my heart skipped a beat and I could tell she loved me to.

"I know your hurting but please"

"Don't let go"


	9. Chapter 7 Finally

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own this story

**Author's note Sorry for the long wait but there was an emergency I need to go to but enjoy.**

**Brock's POV**

Oh my gosh its Paul's honchcrow this was amazing

"Um who is Paul" Officer Jenny said

"Our missing friend" I said

"Oh" she said

"_Crow crow_"

"Should we follow him" ash said

"Well does he even know where they are" officer jenny asked

"Honchcrow do you know where Paul and dawn are" brock asked

"_Crow crow_"

"_Pika pika chu"_

"Hey buddy should we follow him" ash asked

Pikachu jumped off of ash's shoulder and ran as Honchcrow flew away. We all ran where Honchcrow was headed then suddenly Honchcrow stopped and all of us bumped in to each other, toppled over

"_Honch honch crow"_

"_Pika pika chu"_

"Are they here buddy" ash asked

_**Pokémon talk**_

"_Why did you stop" _

"_Master was right here when I left"_

"_Do you think he ran further ahead" _

"_I don't know"_

"_**I Think I can help you find what you are looking for"**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dusknoir"_

**Paul's POV**

All I had on my mind was getting out of this stupid room I couldn't even see two feet in front of me and my back was killing me but every time I had her on my mind the pain went I tried to pick the lock I heard faint footsteps coming I didn't know what to do or even hide somewhere.

"Well…. well… well look who decided to wake up"

"Where are you?" I asked

"Oh pauly can't see what to do"

I needed to find h-

"AAAAAHHHHH"I heard dawn scream as my heart sank I heard something metal drop to the floor as I heard Conway's footsteps slowly back p and go out the door

**Dawn's POV**

I heard Paul asking Conway a few questions I tried not to make a sound hoping Conway would not here me but as I was thinking of a way out of here I felt a very sharp object go into my arm "AAAAHHHHH" I screamed I hurt badly I clutched my arm as I felt a liquid fall down my arm I heard Conway begin to leave the room I looked on the floor when I realized Conway had stabbed me. I heard Paul come over to me he a face expression that I would never forget I had sorrow and concern in it. Just as I was going to say something he took off his jacket from around me and tied it a little hard around my arm.

"I know it hurts but you can't lose too much blood" he said in a sincere tone

**Paul's POV**

I got up and walked to the door hoping it would be open because I was sick and tired of the stupid place and a feeling joy and happiness washed over me as the door opened.

**Brock's POV**

Pikachu and Honchcrow were talking about something when a Dusknoir and it motioned us to follow it we followed it hoping it would lead us to Paul and Dawn

"Dusk Dusk"

There was a small house there

"Umm do you who Paul and Dawn are" I asked very cautious

"Dusk noir" it said and pointed to the small house

"Are they in there" Officer Jenny asked

"Dusk"

"Guess it's now or never" ash said as officer jenny opened the door.

"Officer Jenny shouldn't you call back up or something"

"Umm I guess it would be a good idea when we find something" she said

**Paul's POV**

As I opened the door I felt something plunge into my shoulder multiple times and everything went dark.

**Dawn's POV**

I heard a thump and heard footsteps coming towards me I panicked and tried to get up but again felt the same pain I felt in my arm except in my side but I felt the knife go in and out a lot of times and then just as I was going to faint I knew I was saved.

"Freeze drop your weapon and hands in the air" I heard someone say

**Brock's POV**

We went in the house and heard a thump and ran in the direction of the sound and I was horrified of what I saw it was paul and he was on the floor and his shoulder was bleeding just as I was going check if he was alive I heard officer jenny

"Freeze drop your weapon and hands in the air" I heard her say

I found a light switch and turned it on and saw Conway with his hands in the air and a bloody knife on the floor I heard officer jenny on her speaker calling for an ambulance or two she went over and handcuffed Conway and started to tell him his right's he saw his Dusknoir

"Your are a worthless Pokémon that doesn't deserve anyone" he said harshly

"Did you not hear me shut your mouth" Officer Jenny said

"Dusknoir can you go get dawn and help her to get out of here" I asked Dusknoir in the smoothest tone I could pull off

Dusknoir went over and picked her up as me and ash each got one of Paul's arms as we got out side we saw three people one of them was women and she was on a Arcanine the other two were men and were also on a arcanine they asked us to give them Paul and Dawn so they can take them to the hospital we gave them and they sped off and we followed.

We got to the hospital we were asked to sit in the waiting we waited for an hour then the doctor came out

"Are you friends with Paul shinji and Dawn Berlitz "He Asked

"yes we are" I said

"Well I have good news they are going to live but Paul shinji was stabbed four times in the shoulder and also had suffered a massive injury to his back but should be able to walk in a few weeks and as for dawn Berlitz she was stabbed once in the arm and also stabbed three times in her left side and suffered one broken rib she I set to recover in about two weeks would you like to see them" he explained

"Yes Please" I said

He lead us to a room where Paul and dawn were at they were hooked up to machine's, iv's and wrapped in bandages they were asleep I wouldn't dought they were tired so I left to let them sleep.

**Authors note I again apologize and since it I Christmas break I will be making new stories and update the next chapter will be the epilogue and I will be starting a new story but I'm not sure what paring I want it to be so if you have a suggestion please tell me and the last chapter will be up today. **


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_6 years later _

"_What should we name them?"_

"_Why don't you name him and I will name her"_

_1 more year later_

"_Sophie Oliver can you come here"_

_I heard two sets of feet come from the kitchen and then I saw cake batter all over there face and there was flour in their hair to _

"_Did you try to bake with daddy again?"_

"_Ya!"They said in sync _

"_What am I going to do with you two?"_

_I got up from the couch I was sitting on and walked into the kitchen an saw my husband trying to fix the blender the kitchen was a mess i walked up to him and asked what he was doing_

"_I was trying to bake a cake for you and the kids"_

"_Well it looks like something went wrong "_

"_yeah sorta"_

"_well you go get the kids cleaned up well I clean the kitchen"_

"_I guess that would be a good idea"_

_He walked out of the kitchen I looked in the door way and saw him pick up the kids and walk upstairs to the bathroom I laughed as I started to clean up the counter and try and save the cake he tried to make._

_After cleaning I sat on the couch and remembered that today was the day I realized who the love of my life was. We were tortured in a dak basement by Conway but was soon arrested and sent to jail the day I woke up in the hospital I was complete_

"_uhhh"I was hurting everywhere I tried to sit was pushed down by a gentle hand_

"_Huh" I looked to the side of me and saw Paul smiling at me_

"_Dawn I'm sorry for saying those mean thing to you if I never said any of that none of this would have happ-_

_I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him_

"_Why don't we start over" I whispered in his ear_

_That was the day I felt so happy but it was not the most amazing day yet_

_Me and Paul had been dating for 5 years and I was the happiest I could be but he asked if we could go for a walk on the beach and I told him I would be ther clock_

_We were holding hands when he looked at me and then got down on one knee and asked me a life changing question_

"_Dawn we have been dating for a while and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?"_

_I felt tears fall down my face I was overwhelmed_

"_Yes I will marry you"_

_The wedding was amazing but a few months later I found out was pregnant I thought Paul would be ad but he was overjoyed that he was going to be a father._

_When I found I was having twins I just loved it after they were born they were amazing Sophie had Paul's hair and my eyes but she also got Paul's attitude Oliver had my hair and Paul's eyes he had my personality they the best children someone could have from that day forward I knew my life was perfect._

_I heard a ding and got up of the couch and went to get the cake out I decorated it and put it on the table I felt a pair of arm snake around my waste_

"_Did you clean the kids?"_

"_Yes I did there playing in there room wow your fast at cleaning things up"_

"_I need to go to the store and get something for dinner"_

"_Alright be careful ok"_

"_I will promise"_

_After dinner I got the kids to bed and also went to bed I climbed into bed next to him and cuddled as he r=wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_You know what today is" he asked me_

"_How can I forget"_

_._

_._

"_You know I love you right "he told me_

"_Yes I know that"_

"_Good night dawn"_

"_Good night paul"_

**Authors note well that is the end of the story hope you enjoyed this story it was my first so it was not the best but still hope you enjoyed. if you can think of a paring leave a suggestion it will be a Christmas themed due to being four days before Christmas **


End file.
